User talk:GTAFan86
Page last edited on / / by }} (Last message) Regarding your Staff picture Good day Mustafa, I just wish to inform you that you still have yet to choose a valid picture to be added to your profile on the Staff page. Please choose an artwork (the linked page is not necessarily a complete list of artwork; there may be others not located on the page) that you wish to have as your profile picture, then consult me or another Administrator or Bureaucrat to have it added. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:42, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat I am about to leave, so I cannot talk at the moment. Perhaps we will talk next time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Deleting template I have deleted the template as per your request. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 04:31, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :You are welcome. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:29, October 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Conversation : NextgenGTA group mask That's because this is an actual mask in-game. I'm not affiliated with the group in any way :p 10-13-2016, 10:54:51 (EDT) RE: Welcome back Thanks mate. Glad to be back. Sam Talk 15:20, October 19, 2016 (UTC) sonny yanlış bilgi değil introductionu izle orda salvatore leone sonny den bahsediyor ama sen bilirsin tamamda yaşın kucuk degılmı 2002 lısın xd turk oldugumuda anlamısın hemen Teoman311 (talk) 19:36, October 21, 2016 (UTC) iyi kardeş iyi bende böyle yabancı yerlerde gezıyorum senın ıngılızcen yasına gore cok ıyı bıde adım gercekten teoman sarkıcı adı falan degıl yanı bende 98 liyim Teoman311 (talk) 19:53, October 21, 2016 (UTC) eyw abi demenede gerek yok steam falan varsa ekliyim Teoman311 (talk) 08:09, October 22, 2016 (UTC) tm ozaman canın ısterse bıse sorabılırsın Teoman311 (talk) 08:35, October 22, 2016 (UTC) öyle derler Teoman311 (talk) 15:46, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Gameplay Videos (~~Hi! I just wanna to know that can I send a gameplay videos for GTA IV and GTA V. Please answer.~~) ya hanı senle konusmak guzel olur dıyon ya ıste arkadaslarımda (kızlar dahıl) oyle dıyolar Teoman311 (talk) 17:33, October 23, 2016 (UTC) NEW INFO RELATED TO MT. CHILIAD MURAL Hello sir , i seen that you edited some mystery related pages for GTAV. I am currently trying to raise awareness about all the information concerning all the murals in game , and more importantly Mt . chiliad mural. http://imgur.com/idAhdKQ here's my complete analysis and why i think that this mostly explains everything about The mt. Chiliad mural. I need someone to go through my info and find a way to format it for the wiki in a proper manner. Maybe you can help me with this , in any case i leave this message for you to see if you are interested. Have fun reading, LordGalehaut (talk) 22:25, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Probation Expiry Gee golly, your probation expiry vote should have started yesterday (in my time zone, at least)! I will set it up now. Thank you for notifying me. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:46, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Talk page response Good day Mustafa, I have responded to your message on Monk's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:44, November 5, 2016 (UTC) : I see. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 13:45, November 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Probation Expiry You have 6/8 votes for Yes, and it doesn't look like it's going to change so closed. You have passed your probation. Congratulations! 11-06-2016, 01:23:21 (EST) Help Asking for help. I'm rather new with this and posted my first image to the site. If I'm doing things wrong I would like to know as I'm not trying to mess this page or any others up. Please help by fixing my mistakes with images. Thank you. Ninerfan83 (talk) 17:57, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Apologies, but I am not in the mood for text chatting at the present time. If you have a microphone and a way of voice chatting then I will do so, but otherwise I will talk to you next time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:06, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :That is a shame, as I generally prefer talking with my voice over sending messages. Nevertheless, I will let you know if and when I wish to join a Chat with you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:30, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Maria I've locked the Maria page. You may be a Patroller, but the edit warring policy applies to all users, as well as staff. Take this as a friendly warning, I've also warned the other user. This isn't just about you, for the record. Leo68 (talk) 23:10, November 11, 2016 (UTC)